Shadows of Mandalore
by Ranger Danger 11
Summary: The Grand Army of the Republic consisted of 3 main units: the regular troopers, the commandos, and the ARC troopers. However, there were mercenaries; both paid and volunteer, and Mandalorian. Meet the rest of Skirata's adopted kids as they help change foreseen events, and protect their adopted brothers and sisters. They will not surrender or fail. They are victors. They are Mandos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Zero Hour, 500 feet above ground, LAAT/i Gunship Squadron 61, Geonosis**_

**Briefing: Theta and Delta Squad, you will infiltrate the Geonosion arena, breach the spire, and proceed to your squad's objectives. Delta Squad, you are tasked with the elimination of Geonosion Lieutenant Sun Fac. Theta, you will assist Delta up to the elevators. Take the elevators down to the subterranean droid factory. Delta will provide support for you once they eliminate Lieutenant Fac. Good luck, and may the Force be with you, commandos.**

**General Iri Camas, SpecForce CO**

"Alright Theta, listen up. Sarge Kal sent us to assist you with your mission. My name's Carson, and she's Jan. We'll provide sniper and recon support. Dar, you're still our demo man. Taler, you're TL. Vin and Jay, you're our all-around guys. Copy, Theta?" I just finished explaining my reason why I'm with Theta. They all nodded. I turned towards the gunship door, and looked out. Wrong move.

"INCOMING TRIPLE A FIRE, BRACE BRACE BRACE!" The pilot's voice echoed throughout the Larty. I reached to grab the hand rail above my head. Too late. He juked and I fell out the door, 500 feet towards the sandy Geonosion ground. I got lucky, and landed on Delta's gunship. Jan called me frantically over our comm unit, "Ner vod, you okay? Carson, respond. Car'ika, please, c'mon you di'kut talk!" I groaned. Landing face first on a LAAT/i gunship is not recommended. I commed her back, "I'm fine, follow Theta. I'm hooking a ride with Delta. See at the factory. Out." I received her acknowledgement. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw three quarters of Theta Squad ever again. I never thought of is as Delta briefed me on their plans.

_**Time Skip: 2 hours**_

I heard over the comms. I was patched into Delta's, but I never left Theta's comm channel. And what I heard scared me.

"SHAB, THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE! DAR, GET THAT BLASTED E-WEB RUNNING!" - Jay.

"BUGS, BUGS EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T SEE, TALER, I CAN'T SEE! NER VOD, HELP!" A sickening crunch and a bloodcurdling scream. "AAAAAAH! SERGEANT KAL, KAL'BUIR PLEASE, ENDEX, EXDEX, PLEASE KAL'BUIR! PLEEEEASE!" - Vin.

"FIERFEK, VIN, VIN, NER VOD, WHERE ARE YOU!? VI-AAARRRGH! DAR, HELP, PLEASE! BACTA, KOLTO, PLEASE DAR, PLEASE!" - Taler.

"JAY, JAY, GET BACK TO ME AND COVER MY SIX!" The rapid fire of the E-Web, and the sickening sound of the plasma hitting flesh. "JAY! NO, JAY! COME AND GET ME YOU SHABLA HUTT-PROSTITUES!" - Darman.

"DAR, PULL BACK, C'MON!" - Jan

"OVER MY SCORCHED SHEBS!" Some more fire. "Shab, COVER ME!"

"COVERING!"

"COMMAND, RC-1136, THETA SQUAD IS IN NEED OF IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS AND MEDEVAC!"

"Copy, Three Six. Delta is en route."

I froze, even as Sev scored the shot that nailed Sun Fac. Scorch noticed this, and walked over. "Hey, Carson what's wrong?" I looked at him, and transmitted Theta's last moment messages to the rest of Delta. "Oh blast..." I heard Boss mutter. I jammed a new magazine in my DC-17. "C'mon Delta, we're going to avenge Theta, and get Three Six and Jan outta there." I walked over and smashed the elevator console permanently on DOWN. Delta joined me, and Sev patted my shoulder. "We're going kill those bugs slowly and painfully. For our vode in Theta." I nodded. "Delta Squad, move out."


	2. Hello, Commander

** Qiiluran grasslands, 2.5 months after Battle of Geonosis**

**Briefing: Carson, Jan, and Katherine, I need you three to perform an observation/stalk and/or sniper support. Omega Squad is heading to Qiilura, and I wanna make sure that my boys are okay. No offense, Carson, you're one of 'em, too. Just make sure they survive, as well as yourselves, kids. There's also supposed to be Jedi there. Keep an eye on them. And feel free to take out Ghez Hokan for me. He's a chakaar. – Kal'buir **

Etain was running as hard as she could, away from the drunken slavers after her. She scrambled into a crop field, hoping to lose her pursuers. She came to the edge of the field and ducked behind a couple of shrubs and trees, trying to slow her breathing. She gripped the cool handle of her lightsaber under her robes, feeling some form of comfort. She turned around, to see if anyone had followed her, and she saw something that terrified her further. A blue, T-lit visor, attached to a set of armor, painted in a variety of colors that somehow almost made the suit invisible, as well as some foliage for additional camouflage.

She scrambled back in a vain attempt to get away from **him**, when she bumped into a hard object; she spun around, and saw another armored figure, though this one seemed female, judging by the curve of the figure, as well as the varied breast size from the previous figure. She spun around to face the first figure, when he took off his helmet. She expected to see her Master's murderer; but this was NOT Ghez Hokan. Underneath was a smirking, handsome young man, about her age. He had a nice tan, black/brown hair, and brown eyes. He also had a long scar, stretching from his left temple, down across his nose, and slightly over his mouth. It was jagged, as if down in a drunken stupor or with a bad weapon. His eyes held amusement, but he raised a finger to his mouth: the universal sign for, _Keep quiet._ Then he slipped the helmet back on, and switched the visor off.

He, his female companion, and another female, stalked off into the fields. She heard several voices, searching for her, obviously drunk from the slurring, "Heeeey girlyyyyy, why don't ya come back ouuuuut, huuuuh?" Another laughed, hiccupped, and said, "Come oooon, we won't hurt ya toooo baaaaaaad." Her breath hitched, and her pulse pounded. A third man, and from what she could sense, the last one, less drunk than the others, cried out, "Come out here you lit-" That was as far as he got. A gurgle sound came from the general direction of his voice, followed by a thump. The other two drew their blasters, aiming around frantically. One tried to say, "Who's there!?" It came out as "Hoozair?!" Another gurgled scream, another thud signaled the death of another slaver. Etain looked out to see the male stalk towards the final man when he saw him, aimed, and somehow fired and hit him in **the face.** Etain froze, watching his head snap back, knowing he was dead.

Instead, his head came back down slowly, and revealed another scar on the old helmet. He merely felt his helmet, and said, "Ow." Then he rushed up to the man, who fired and missed, and punched him under the jaw, at the same time releasing a vibroblade built into his gauntlet. He then spun the man around and slit his throat. The body dropped with a thud, and he cleaned his blade on the dead slaver's clothes. He then walked over to where Etain was, and sat down across from her. The smallest of the females sat on his lap, and the taller one, who Etain guessed was also the older one, sat next to him. He pulled off his helmet again, revealing his handsome face. Etain felt herself blush and quickly looked away, unintentionally looking at the one in his lap. She felt jealousy course through her, and she tried to start a conversation.

"So," she began, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "she your girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow, looked at said female at the same time she looked at him, and stuck his tongue out. "EW!" they exclaimed at the same time. He looked at Etain in horror, and pointed downwards at his obviously not-girlfriend, and said, "Date JAN?! EW! She's my sister! And she's like, 6 years younger than me! That's so wrong." The little teenager popped off her helmet, and let her light brown ponytail out, and made gagging motions. The last one snickered, and removed her helmet as well, spinning it in her hands. "She got jealous, Car'ika. It's your looks combined with a girl on your lap," she stated, rolling her eyes at his apparent ignorance. He looked at her, and smirked, saying, "Yeah, only you would know because if I wasn't your brother, you would be all over me, huh, Kat'ika?" She snorted, "Damn straight."

He then turned back to Etain, and held out his hand. "Carson Skirata, this is my sister Jan, and Katherine. I take it you're Commander Etain, ma'am?" he asked in a monotonous voice, crisp and disciplined, like a soldier. Etain shyly shook his hand, then shot him an incredulous look, exclaiming, "COMMANDER Etain? I'm only a Padawan, and I'm not in the military." He frowned, and then got a look of seriousness on his face. "When was the last time you had contact with anybody in the Republic?" He stared at her intently, making her feel uncomfortable. She looked up, "About 6 months ago, why?" He leaned back and shook his head. He looked at her, dead serious, and said, "Etain, you might not like what I'm gonna tell you, but stay calm. We're currently behind enemy lines. The Republic and Jedi are at war. We have a clone commando unit inbound in 2 weeks. The Sith are rising again. Etain, we're in the next most vital battle of the Clone Wars."

**A/N: This is mostly introductions. Next chapter I'll have more action, with Omega fully deployed on Qiilura. The Skirata soldiers and Etain have a rendezvous to make. Yes, I'm taking out Darman/Etain. I'll pair him up with somebody else or somethin'. Don't hate. I put my characters here, so I'm changing the plot. Deal with it.**


End file.
